Edward Elric's Nightmare
by anand17matta
Summary: When Edward has a bad dream he sees a dark figure that calls himself Naraku, the mysterious man shows Edward the future of the present and sees that it is all destroyed, Naraku of course tells lies, and said Inuyasha and his friends were the cause of the destruction, Edward, now hellbent in getting revenge will stop at nothing to kill InuYasha, but even though it was really Naraku


Edward Elric's Nightmare  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. If for any reason I forget to put this in any of my other chapters this one covers all of them, well enjoy my first fanfic!

Chapter One: The Dark Figure with the Mask

:Yawn: "That was a noisy night!" Edward Elric said. The sky was pitch black and every thing around him was dark!  
"Wait a minute, where am I?" he said again. Then all of the sudden our hero heard a mysterious deep voice in the shadows.

"Your in my territory now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" the mysterious man exclaimed. Edward was now angry and a bit scared.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me!" the short boy argued!

"My you are really short!" the mysterious man said!

"Your starting to creep me out, AND DON'T CALL ME SHORT LIKE A MIDGET!" Edward Elric said terrified.

"Hmm, a fiesty one you are!" he laughed.

"Just tell me who you are!"

"Wait, Wait, we'll get there." the man said.

"Just tell me who you are!" Edward yelled.

"My name is Naraku, and I am not your foe." the man who just reaveled himself said.

"Naraku?!" our hero says. "Just what do you want with me?"

"All questions to be answered in due time, friend" he said going away.

"Wait come back, I'm not done with you yet!" Edward struggled.

"In due time..." the evil half demon said.

And the man left.

Edward was just confused, he did not know why all of this has just happened, but when he woke up he was his bed, clueless, of what just happened.

"Wait a minute, it was all just a stupid dream!" Edward said when he just woke up

A couple minutes has just passed when Edward was sitting on his bed still clueless of what just happened, to him and that mysterious man.

"Man, who was that guy anyway!" Edward said.

This thought was making his mind sick.

"I've to get some fresh air."

As soon as Edward opened the door he saw the world as a giant waste land with volcanos and lava all over the place. Edwards eyes were filled with horror as he looked around. Then he saw the shadowy figure again staring at him. "You did this didn't you!"  
Edward stood in the pose when he was about to do alchemy. "Wait a minute, it's me Naraku!"

"What! Your the man from my dream!" Edward said in awe.  
What do you want!  
"I want to discuss with you the man that caused this mess." Said Naraku.  
"Well tell me who did this, TELL ME!" Screamed Edward.  
"His name was Inuyasha." Said Naraku.  
"Tell me were I can find him!" Edward argued.  
"He is in the past but I can help you and take you there. All you have to do is kill Inuyasha and his team. And when you do that every one here will be alive. " Explained Naraku.  
WAIT YOU MEAN, EVERY ONE IS DEAD ON THIS PLANET! Edward screamed.  
"Yes. " Said Naraku.  
"TAKE ME THERE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I WILL SLAUGHTER THEM!" Edward screamed.  
"As you wish I'll explained everything to you on the way there. "Naraku said.  
Naraku opened a black hole that sucked them both in.  
"Are we there yet? "Edward said." No it's 10000  
Miles away" . Said Naraku. "Don't worry we'll make it there in about an hour."  
"Oh okay." Said Edward as he sighed in relief. After an hour of explaination Naraku said there's one more thing I need you to know. It is a jewel called the "Shikon" Jewel that grants enormous power to the user. So it could amplify your alchemy skill. And if you do this job you will get to keep it. Said Naraku. "Oh so it's basically a philosophers stone. "Said Edward. "What's a philosophers stone?" Naraku said." It basically a stone infused with humans souls. "Edward explained. "But I've made my decision I'll take that jewel!"  
"Okay I'll put it in your left hand. "  
"Wait what- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Edward fainted when Naraku shoved the jewel into his hand. Thirty minutes later Edward woke up on a mountain and Naraku was no were to be found. Then Edward noticed a group of people coming towards him. Edward turned around quickly and saw a man with a red robe, white hair, and dog ears. Edward knew it was Inuyasha because Naraku told him he looked exactly like that. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and it transformed into a larger sword yelling the words "WIND SCAR!" And slashed his sword. Edward clapped his hands and the moment he did that the ground started to sake. "Could this be the power of the Shikon jewel? Edward asked him self.  
Continued in chapter 2

Authors note: Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. so what do you think? please review

Story by: anand17matta


End file.
